Aquí Estoy Yo
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Todo comienza en la preparatoria Konoha High School El mejor cantante de dicha institución se encuentra por error con la mejor bailarina.


Konoha High School, una preparatoria codiciada por muchos adolescentes por ser tan prestigiosa e inalcanzable, ya que con el solo echo de ser graduado de ahí todas las puertas se te abren fácilmente, para algunos es difícil conseguir un cupo mientras que para otros es completamente fácil.

¿Qué la hace especial a otras preparatorias?

Pues que muchos artistas conocidos hoy en día han salido de ahí.

Si, como lo leen, "artistas", es que la preparatoria Konoha High School es una de las mejores instituciones de talentos en todo el continente de Asia, lamentándolo mucho no mundial, ya que posee varias contrincantes, pero en fin, si tienes algún talento especial y quieres pulirlo para poder volverte famoso, Konoha High School es tú lugar, pero por eso misma razón es muy complicado optar por un cupo.

Es tan famosa que a la hora del casting para nuevos ingresos, todo el continente de Asia, literalmente, viaja para Tokio, sede de dicha institución, eso sí, para lograr obtener un cupo debes de tener un talento inmaculado, ya sea una voz increíble a la hora de cantar, poseer movimientos electrizantes a la hora de bailar, tener una facilidad de interpretar cualquier guión o incluso poseer alguna habilidad de tocar cualquier instrumento; si posees tanto dinero como talento al mismo tiempo tienes preferencia a la hora de conseguir un cupo, pero eso sí, siempre y cuando tengas un talento magnífico, si no, así tengas todo el dinero del mundo pero careces de algún talento no podrás ingresar, si no posees dinero, tendrás que dar tu mayor esfuerzo y ser el mejor en tu categoría.

"Solo Los Mejores Entran"

Ahora entienden ¿El por qué esta universidad es tan prestigiosa?

Los mejores profesores de actuación, baile y canto se encuentran esperando por jóvenes talentosos dispuestos a pulir sus dotes artísticos y poder ser alguien famoso en un futuro.

Pero a pesar de ser diferente en ese sentido, por dentro sigue siendo igual que cualquier otra preparatoria que incluya adolescentes, ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Qué igual existen los círculos sociales, los cuáles se encuentran divididos entre los populares y los "no" populares, es decir: En lo alto, están los populares o en este caso los que poseen un talento increíble, los primeros en su categoría, casi siempre este lugar lo ocupa la academia de cantantes, a su vez lo secunda la academia de bailarines, luego viene la academia de actuación y por último, pero no menos importante, la academia de música, en la cual sobresalen los guitarristas y bateristas, se encuentran divididos de esa manera por la influencia que tienen sobre las otras academias de talentos que pasan a un segundo plano.

En la academia de cantantes, tenemos como principal estrella a:

Uchiha Sasuke, popular no solo por tener un físico altamente atractivo, no se crean que fue aceptado en aquella institución nada más por ser hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes del país, ese status social simplemente le aseguró un cupo, pero realmente lo aceptaron por poseer una de la mejores voces que se han escuchado hasta el momento, a pesar de que aún le queda un año de estudio en la institución ya muchas disqueras le han enviado jugosos contratos esperando con ansias su graduación, sin duda Uchiha Sasuke será todo un fenómeno en el mercado de la música.

Después tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto, poseedor al igual que el Uchiha de un físico atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto se ganó un cupo por la talentosa voz que le fue acreditada y la facilidad con la que toca cualquier instrumento que le coloquen al frente, muchos esperan algún día un dueto entre ellos dos.

Ellos sin duda son los que más resaltan en esta academia, los más populares en su categoría, ya que no tienen a nadie que los supere, pero si nos dirigimos a la siguiente categoría, ahí si hay mucha competencia.

 **Academia de Baile**

Haruno Sakura, a los ojos de cualquier hombre una diosa andante por su belleza inhumana, ojos color jade que atrapan a cualquiera y su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de un exótico color rosado, ella sin duda es una bailarina nata, se mueve con una facilidad envidiable y posee una gracia al bailar que te deja hipnotizado, hasta que no termine de bailar no puedes apartar tu mirada de ella, ese don inmaculado que posee a la hora se bailar fue su llave de entrada a Konoha High School.

A su ves tenemos a Yamanaka Ino, una rubia un poco exuberante, pero no por eso es la segunda mejor en la academia de baile, ya que también posee un increíble don a la hora de bailar, sin duda alguna Sakura y ellas son las mejores de su clase.

El podio a los mejores ya se encuentra ocupado por estos cuatro artistas, que con sus dones tienen prácticamente a las disqueras en sus manos.

Pero no por muy debajo se encuentran los que poseen un magnifico talento a la hora de tocar algún instrumento:

Hyuuga Hinata, conocida por todos como un ángel sin igual, con un talento extraordinario y único a la hora de tocar el piano, la melodía que sus dedos tocan te hacen soñar y sentir que vuelas, no por nada es conocida por todos en el instituto a pesar de no entrar en el podio como tal.

Hyuuga Neji, un maestro a la hora de tocar la guitarra, el único que puede igualarlo cuando se trata de ese instrumento posiblemente sea Uchiha Sasuke, del resto, no tiene rival directo a la hora de tocar la guitarra como solo él puede hacerlo.

Entre ellos también están: Sai, su instrumento es la batería, la toca desde que tiene consciencia por lo cual es todo un as tocándola y por ultimo Ten-Ten, ella toca el violín con tanto sentimiento y tanta pasión que merece tener un cupo en esta universidad.

En fin, ya tienen conocimientos del por que Konoha High School es una preparatoria tan altamente conocida y con tanta influencia en la música.

Ahora vayamos con la historia:

 **-** Teme mueve el culo que tengo mucha hambre y quiero llegar rápido al comedor.

 **-** Hmp, ya termine, vamos.

Al salir del salón de clases fueron directamente al comedor, hicieron la cola y después se dirigieron a la mesa que siempre compartían con sus demás amigos.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tema, hasta que levantaron la mirada observando directamente la entrada del comedor, pues en ese preciso momento ingresaron las chicas más populares del instituto y pues cada uno tenía su tormento personal.

 **-** Sakura-chan esta cada día más hermosa... auch, ¡teme!

 **-** Limítate a observar a otra mujer que no sea Sakura.

 **-** Ni a mi prima, se te agradece.

Naruto hizo puchero ante lo que le decían sus dos amigos.

 **-** Primero que nada teme, Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita, la puedo observar cuanto me dé la gana, ¡Auch! ¡Deja de pegarme! Y segundo, me importa un bledo que Hinata sea tu prima, Hyuuga, ella me gusta y me da la gana de observarla.

Naruto, que se había levantado para dejar claro sus puntos se sentó de golpe y cruzo los brazos como todo niño pequeño, el Uchiha y Hyuuga rodaron los ojos por la actitud tan infantil del rubio.

 **-** Sasuke-kun.

El aludido giró su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos aperlados de Hinata.

 **-** Toma, esto se lo manda mi mamá a Mikoto-san.

Sasuke agarró el paquete que Hinata le entregaba mientras le dirigía una sonrisa para picar al Uzumaki.

 **-** Gracias Hinata.

 **-** Neji al salir de clases voy a ir a la casa de Sakura-chan, así que no me vayas a esperar.

Neji solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que le decía Hinata.

De repente Sakura llegó casi corriendo abalanzándose sobre Naruto, el cual estaba distraído observando embobado a Hinata, no fue hasta que sintió a la chica abrazándolo que reaccionó, al sentir una mirada matadora encima paso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Sakura.

 **-** Sakura-chan… Me asfixias… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por que tanto entusiasmo?

 **-** Es que vengo de escuchar la pista que me entregaste esta mañana y esta buenísima, me gustó mucho Naruto.

Mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar inevitablemente al rubio y enojar a un azabache.

 **-** Las chicas se van a reunir hoy en mi casa para escuchar la pista y crear una posible coreografía.

 **-** Oye te recuerdo que hoy se reúnen nuestros padres, así puedo ver la coreografía e incluso si me dejas puedo ayudar.

 **-** Claro no hay problema.

Y se marchó llevándose consigo a Hinata.

 **-** Dobe como te odio.

 **-** Y yo a ti teme.

El problema de esos dos es que, a Naruto le gusta Hinata, mejor amiga del Uchiha y Sasuke se siente atraído por Sakura, mejor amiga de Naruto, además está el hecho que Sakura perdió la confianza con los hombres porque ha sufrido dos traiciones de parte de sus ex novios, en el único hombre que confía plenamente es en Naruto.

El Uchiha ha tratado muchas veces de hacer que la Haruno se fije en él, y no es que ha fallado al 100% en su cometido, por que al parecer, Sasuke no le es del todo indiferente a Sakura, pero ella aun no siente la suficiente confianza como para comenzar otra relación.

Por el lado de Hinata, es una muchacha un poco tímida, pero cuando se trata de hablar con hombres acerca de relaciones amorosas es completamente tímida ya que nunca ha experimentado ninguna, los únicos hombres con los que no es así son su primo Neji y su mejor amigo Sasuke, el Uchiha también ha tratado de ayudar al rubio, pero él es tan escandaloso que no hace más que espantar a la pobre chica.

 **-** Dobe es tu oportunidad, tienes el chance de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, si vas a la casa de Sakura significa que vas a estar en la misma habitación que Hinata, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho al respecto sobre ella, no la acoses o saldrá huyendo, hazlo con calma.

 **-** A ver idiota, tú le gustas a mi prima, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, trátala bien y hazle caso a Sasuke, no la acoses, ve a su ritmo para que puedan tener una conversación común y corriente.

 **-** Una vez culmines lo de Hinata, encara a Sakura, dobe necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que siente por mí.

 **-** Teme, con Sakura también tienes que ir con calma, ella ha sufrido en relaciones anteriores y no quiere volver a pasar por eso y yo tampoco quiero que vuelva a sufrir.

 **-** Créeme que si ella me acepta, lo que menos pienso es hacerla sufrir, mi cometido es hacerla feliz.

El día transcurrió relativamente normal, ya en la noche las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la casa de Sakura hablando de cualquier cosa.

 **-** Hina ¿Hasta cuándo planeas huirle a Naruto? Deja que él hable contigo y vean hasta donde puedan llegar, Hinata por favor, se nota a leguas que te gusta el tarado ese.

 **-** Ino tiene razón Hinata, me va a sacar canas verdes de tanto que pregunta por ti, solamente te estamos pidiendo que hables con él, no que inicies una relación.

 **-** Es verdad lo que dices Sakura, pero creo que no tienes mucha moral para decirle eso, ya que tú también le huyes al Uchiha, ¿O me equivoco?

 **-** Estas en lo correcto TenTen, Sakura te conozco desde que tengo memoria y ni siquiera a tus ex los mirabas de la manera en la que observas a Sasuke, ¿Cuál es el miedo?

 **-** No quiero salir herida una tercera vez Ino, además me parece tan absurdo que yo le interese a Sasuke cuando tiene a la aspirante a actriz esa detrás de él.

 **-** Pero te puedes haber fijado que Sasuke no quiere nada con ella, ni le presta atención, además Naruto está apostando su amistad contigo por Sasuke.

 **-** Frentona tú más que nadie conoces a Naruto y no creo que él te eche a Sasuke sabiendo que puedes salir herida, si Naruto confía en él tanto como para anteponer su amistad, es por que sabe que algo bueno va a salir de ahí, él no sería capaz de hacerte daño ni por equivocación.

Eso que había dicho Ino dejo muy pensativa a la pelirosa, es que era cierto, si Sasuke tuviese la intención de hacerle daño, Naruto se pondría en su contra en vez de estar a favor de que ella y el Uchiha formen una relación.

Al rato de esa conversación, la familia Uzumaki llegó al hogar perteneciente de los Haruno, Naruto entró a la habitación especial de Sakura, ya que se encontraba ambientada para qué ella pudiese bailar más cómodamente, encontrándose con todas las chicas dentro, se sentó un rato con ellas mientras hablaban sobre qué pasos incluir en la coreografía.

Después de dos horas más o menos, decidieron coger un descanso para hidratarse un poco.

 **-** Son ideas mías ¿O aquí falta gente?

 **-** Shh, Hinata y Naruto están en el porche hablando.

Mientras en el porche se pudo escuchar una sonora carcajada proveniente del pecho de Hinata.

 _ **"Aquí Estoy Yo Para Hacerte Reír"**_

 **-** Tienes una risa hermosa Hinata.

Con ese comentario las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon revelando un tierno sonrojo.

 **-** Na-Naruto-kun yo... Tú...

 **-** Shh tranquila, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres, yo me conformo con poder hablar contigo normalmente sin que hayas huido.

Naruto le sonrió y picó el ojo, haciendo que la Hyuuga sonriera levemente y que el sonrojo no disminuyera en absoluto.

 **-** Lo siento tanto Naruto **-** El rubio que había apartado su mirada, la observó directamente a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** ¿Por qué te disculpas Hina?

 **-** Por huir siempre que querías hablar conmigo, siempre tienes una sonrisa en la cara y eres muy hiperactivo, no sé cómo sobrellevar esta forma de ser tuya y por eso huía, además de que tu sonrisa siempre hace que mi corazón se acelere, me pongo muy nerviosa con tu presencia Naruto y eso me da miedo porque no sé cómo reaccionar.

Hinata lo observó con un brillito en sus ojos perlados que dejaron sin aliento al rubio, sin saber que hacer o decir ya que sus cuerdas vocales lo traicionaron y siguiendo un impulso, se acercó lentamente a la cara de la Hyuuga esperando cualquier reacción negativa por su parte, al no haberla, terminó por posar delicadamente sus labios en los de ella.

Al darse cuenta que la chica no lo había rechazado movió sus labios encima de los ella suavemente hasta que comenzó a responderle el beso, por falta de oxígeno se separó lentamente de Hinata, abrió los ojos y la observó, aún con los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente, el corazón del rubio dio un vuelco y sin previo aviso ni esperárselo, en un ataque de valentía, la pelinegra se colocó de puntillas atrapando los labios rojos del rubio, él sorprendido cerró los ojos y le correspondió gustoso.

Una vez se volvieron a separar, Naruto hablo con voz un poco ronca.

 **-** No tienes por qué tener miedo de nada Hinata, vamos a ir con calma ¿Te parece? Solo te pido, confíes en mí.

Después de esa charla, ambos ingresaron a la casa, Naruto no le pidió que fuera su novia por que aún sentía la inseguridad de la chica y no la quería presionar, pero sabía que su relación había cambiado.

Al entrar a la habitación sintieron las miradas acusadoras de las chicas pero no dijeron nada al respecto, al rato todas se fueron dejando a solas a Sakura y Naruto, el chico le contó todo lo que había pasado emocionando a la Haruno.

 **-** Me alegro mucho por ustedes Naruto, en serio, solo falta que Hinata comience a tomar confianza.

La Haruno tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la hacía ver hermosa, así que Naruto aprovechó su estado de ánimo y la atacó con respecto a Sasuke.

 **-** Ya yo di el primer paso con Hinata, falta que tú des el tuyo con Sasuke, Sakura-chan.

La sonrisa se borró de un golpe de su cara y observó al rubio con ojos de cordero.

 **-** Naruto, sé que él es tu mejor amigo, pero yo también lo soy y a veces siento que te pones de su lado.

 **-** Será por el hecho que yo te conozco a ti desde que usamos pañales y aunque sigas negando tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke yo sé que lo único que haces es mentir, reconozco todas las reacciones de tu cuerpo cuando tienes cerca al teme, incluso te sonrojas, ¿Sabes desde cuando yo no notaba un sonrojo en tus mejillas? Son detalles que hay que tomar en cuenta.

 **-** Pero es que no quiero volver a sufrir por amor, creo que es muy pronto para que inicie otra relación.

 **-** A ver, no quiero que pienses que me pongo de su lado, es solo qué quiero verte feliz Sakura-chan y algo me dice que Sasuke es el indicado para ti, además tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te lances de una vez en una relación con él, solo te pido que hables con el teme, eso es lo que él también quiere, hablen como hicimos Hinata y yo, aclaren todo y después lleguen a una solución, créeme qué si Sasuke tuviese alguna intención de hacerte daño por muy mejor amigo mío que es, no lo dejaría acercarte a ti, por eso sé que él no tiene esa intención, jamás en los años que lo llevo conociendo lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer como lo está en ti.

Sakura se quedó pensando todo lo que Naruto le dijo, así que le pidió le diera un mensaje a Sasuke, mañana después de clases la buscara en el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez.

Cuando Naruto le entregó el mensaje de Sakura casi lo abraza, pero el orgullo Uchiha es mucho más grande, así que solo le dio las gracias, mientras rezaba a Kami que las horas de las clases pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Subió casi corriendo los escalones cuando salió del salón, al llegar al último piso, mientras caminaba para calmar su respiración, recordó cuando conoció a Sakura.

 **(Flash Back)**

Había subido al último piso del instituto por que quería alejarse de las acosadoras que tenía en ese momento, caminó observando todo, normalmente ese piso lo usaban los bailarines, como se encontraba algo alejado de los demás salones no tenían problema con colocar las pistas a un volumen alto por que no iban a molestar a nadie.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno hasta que escuchó una melodía a lo lejos, se extrañó ya que pensó que a esa hora las demás academias aparte de la de canto estarían en evaluaciones para ver que tanto habían mejorado los alumnos.

Dejándose guiar por su oído caminó hasta encontrar un salón, entró y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, adentro se encontraba un ángel o eso fue lo que le pareció ya que la muchacha que se encontraba bailando estaba dotada de unos movimientos que parecía más bien flotara en la habitación, la chica estaba tan absorta en la coreografía que no reparó en la presencia del pelinegro a pesar de que su imagen se reflejaba en los espejos al final del salón, espejos que se encuentran en todos los salones de baile con la intención de que a la hora de practicar las coreografías los bailarines observen sus movimientos.

Sasuke fijó su vista en los espejos para tener mejor detalle de los movimientos realizados por la chica, se dio cuenta que por momentos cerraba los ojos concentrándose en la canción, la cuál hasta ahora Sasuke no sabía de que se trataba, ni le importó; cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y fue cuando los pudo detallar claramente, dos hermosas gemas de color jade brillando intensamente, de pronto la chica le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo y lo observó detalladamente reparando por primera vez en su presencia, se giró encarándolo.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no es porque mi grado de concentración a la hora de bailar es alto, hubieses interrumpido mi coreografía y me hubiese molestado ya que llevo desde temprano practicando.

Sasuke solo la miró embobado, hasta que cayó en sus palabras, ¿Quiere decir que sintió su presencia desde que había entrado y durante todo ese tiempo lo estuvo ignorando? Se sintió realmente ofendido.

 **-** ¿Estas queriendo decir que notaste mi presencia pero aún así seguiste bailando mientras me ignorabas?

 **-** No te lo tomes tan a pecho, llevo practicando durante un mes para presentar la prueba y conseguir avanzar de nivel que simplemente no podía detener la música a pesar de haber tenido público, tu reflejo se nota, ¿Sabes?

 **-** Obvio que sé, pero como ni te inmutaste pensé que no te habías fijado en mi presencia.

Sakura se acercó hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba para silenciar el estéreo que seguía sonando y él ni se había dado cuenta, se agachó hasta un bolso y tomo en sus manos una botella de agua, sorbió un poco y después se giró mirándolo nuevamente.

 **(Pov's Sasuke)**

 **-** ¿Y que hace por aquí el tan famoso cantante, Uchiha Sasuke?

¿Así que me conoce? Aunque después de detallarla y haber observado esos movimientos no tengo duda al respecto que estoy frente a Haruno Sakura, la extraordinaria bailarina de la que todos hablan, ahora entiendo porqué.

 **-** Quise caminar un poco por para relajarme y me encontré contigo, Sakura.

Sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa cuando mis labios pronunciaron su nombre.

 **-** Eso ¿O te encontrabas huyendo de tus fans?

Mi silencio me dejó en evidencia, ella solo soltó una suave carcajada, yo la observe cuando volvió a meter la botella de agua en el bolso.

 **-** Quisiera poder seguir hablando contigo Sasuke, pero realmente tengo que seguir practicando y no puedo distraerme.

 **-** Entiendo, cuando necesito practicar también me gusta hacerlo en solitario, espero volver a encontrarnos Sakura.

Me dirigí a la salida mientras la observaba por el reflejo del espejo, ella me sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Cuando llegué al salón indicado estaba sonando una canción que curiosamente se me hacía muy conocida, si no es por que aquella ves no le presté atención a la melodía podía jurar que era la misma, al entrar sentí un deja vu, pues me encontré con la misma situación por segunda vez, solo que esta ves Sakura al sentir mi presencia me miró a través del espejo y bailó todo lo que quedaba de canción mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Al finalizar se me acercó hasta que quedó a tan solo centímetros de mi cuerpo.

 **-** Hola Sasuke-kun.

Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y un poco húmedas por la transpiración al momento de bailar, me saludó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por tan esplendida sonrisa, por un momento se me olvidó completamente que tenía la habilidad de hablar, me compuse y le respondí.

 **-** Hola Sakura, veo que por fin te tomas la molestia de querer entablar una conversación decente conmigo.

Hizo un puchero de lo más lindo que me provocó fue besarla, se alejó de mí y se sentó en un banquito haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado.

 **-** No sé exactamente qué es lo que Naruto te ha dicho de mí, quiero que sepas que no huía de ti por que me caes mal ni nada por el estilo, es solo qué, aunque te parezca absurdo a mis 17 años he tenido solo dos relaciones amorosas, la primera a los 15 y la segunda hasta hace apenas 7 meses.

La observé sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, quería escuchar todo lo que tuviera por decirme.

 **-** Para mi desgracia en las dos relaciones sufrí traición y a pesar de que no estaba enamorada de mis ex me dolieron, por eso en estos momentos no he querido involucrarme más allá de un sentimiento de amistad con un hombre y cabe destacar que tú no quieres precisamente una relación de amigos ente los dos.

'Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pero Sasuke **-** Colocó su mano encima de la mía **-** Tengo miedo de volver a sufrir, si bien mi corazón no estuvo al 100% involucrado en las relaciones pasadas igual duele que te traicionen y a mí me pasó dos veces, es por eso que no había querido hablar contigo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

 **-** Aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo miedo, miedo de que no me aceptes, miedo de no poder darte lo que te mereces, miedo de hacerte sufrir otra vez, Sakura tú me gustas como no tienes idea, desde la primera vez que te vi caí hechizado, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus movimientos al bailar, absolutamente todo de ti me gusta, cuando supe que Naruto te conocía le pedí, le supliqué me presentara contigo, tenía que conocerte y compartir contigo para averiguar que era todo eso que me hiciste sentir aquel día.

Ella me miraba atenta y sus ojitos tenían un leve brillo.

 **-** Eres diferente a las demás mujeres con las que he tenido relaciones, has logrado efectos en mí que ninguna mujer antes ha conseguido, mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, cuando me sonríes, Naruto se la pasa burlándose de mí y eso me molesta.

'Quiero ser yo quién despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento y con eso lograr cerrarle el paso al dolor, mi meta es convertirte en mi novia, pero si tu aún no te sientes preparada, no importa, esperaré el tiempo necesario hasta que me aceptes.

Ella me miró detalladamente con los ojitos aun brillándole y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, yo estaba desesperado, si sigue observándome así no podré controlar el impulso latente que se está formando y juró que la voy a besar, pero es que tampoco quiero presionarla.

 **-** Sasuke, tu también me gustas y mucho, solo te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo y podré ser toda tuya.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras, si me pide tiempo le voy a dar todo el que necesite, pero en ese periodo la voy a conquistar más hasta que acepte al fin ser mi novia.

 **-** ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

Me hizo la pregunta un tanto avergonzada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó.

 **-** Lo que quieras.

 **-** Sé que te pedí tiempo, pero realmente no aguanto la tentación de besarte.

Y eso fue lo que bastó para poder abalanzarme a devorar sus labios con ímpetu, ella me respondió gustosa agarrándome del cabello.

' _ **Aquí estoy yo con un beso, quemándome los labios'**_

La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos tuvimos que separar a regañadientes, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente sonrojadas y ahora el brillito en sus ojos era más notorio, me observó y me sonrió levemente.

Después de esa charla nuestra relación cambió drásticamente, ahora podía hablar con ella normalmente, pasábamos más tiempo juntos, la invitaba a salir y ella siempre aceptaba, en fin, así pasaron dos increíbles meses a su lado, a excepción de que nunca la volví a besar, eso fue todo un martirio.

 **(Fin Pov's Sasuke)**

 **(Narra Autora)**

Esos dos meses fueron algo parecido para la pareja que conforman Naruto y Hinata, compartían juntos, salían a citas, pero ninguno fue capaz de repetir aquel beso del balcón y Naruto estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos si no volvía a besar a Hinata, como Sasuke se encontraba de la misma manera idearon un plan, dentro de dos semanas se iba a celebrar un evento en KHS y como las personas añoraban un dúo de ellos, ese día los iban a complacer.

Y pues todo iba viento en popa, todos los días practicaban la canción, era una letra escrita por puño y letra del Uchiha, la idea era que él SOLO iba a cantar la canción escrita especialmente para Sakura, pero Naruto se antojó queriendo cantar con el pelinegro y fue tanto el fastidio y el hecho de que el Uchiha quería agradecerle de una manera lo que había hecho por él y Sakura que aceptó que participara en su canción.

Todo se fue al demonio cuando le dijeron a Neji y a Sai que querían que ellos participaran tocando la guitarra y la batería, ellos aceptaron, claro que sí, pero con una condición: poder cantar así fuera un pequeño párrafo de la canción; Sasuke quiso morirse en ese momento, se negó rotundamente siendo capaz él mismo de tocar todos los instrumentos o incluso cantarla a capela, pero como siempre, terminó aceptando y tuvo que cambiar nuevamente la letra de la canción para adaptar las estrofas que cantarían Neji y Sai.

Maldijo en su fuero interno el hecho que esos tres imbéciles planearan confesárseles a las chicas el mismo día que él y de paso con su canción, la excusa tan estúpida que Naruto dio fue:

 **-** Entiéndenos teme, de los 4 al que mejor se le da componer es a ti, yo puedo componer pero dudo mucho que en dos semanas escriba algo tan genial y romántico como lo que escribiste.

Sasuke solo se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse y pues era verdad, al rubio no se le daba mal componer, pero dos semanas es un tiempo muy corto para su diminuto cerebro.

Al final, escribió otra letra, dejando solamente el coro original y lo que Naruto y el cantarían desde un principio, como ellos pidieron Sasuke les escribió un solo párrafo a cada uno y ellos aceptaron, total no es que cantaran mal, pero lo de ellos es tocar los instrumentos, le pidieron ayuda a unos amigos de Neji para que tocaran el piano y el violín ya que eran los únicos instrumentos que faltaban.

Los días restantes se la pasaron ensayando en el instituto y en cualquier casa de turno, Sasuke les explicaba todo de la letra y de la melodía.

Por fin el día llegó, este era un evento más que todo para las academias de baile, canto y música, ya que les ayudaba a mostrar todo lo que han aprendido a sus familiares y personas del espectáculo invitadas, como también disqueras buscando nuevos talentos.

Normalmente las academias pueden participar hasta 5 veces dependiendo de los espectáculos, era un evento que duraba hasta las 5 de la tarde.

La academia encargada de abrir era la de baile, con una coreografía echa y dirigida por Haruno Sakura y los que se iban a encargar de cerrarla eran nada más y nada menos que Sasuke y su grupo.

El tiempo transcurrió y cada vez que Sakura se montaba en el escenario Sasuke se desconectaba del mundo, solo tenía ojos para admirar los movimientos de Sakura al bailar.

Faltando minutos para finalizar el evento, Sasuke buscó a Sakura llevándola a un lugar un poco apartado para poder hablar con ella y para hacerle entrega de un pendrive.

 **-** Ahí está la letra original que había escrito especialmente para ti Sakura.

Ella se sorprendió.

 **-** A pesar de no ser el único que va a cantarla quiero que sepas que esa canción está totalmente dedicada a ti, cuando llegues a tu casa quiero que escuches la original.

 **-** Sasuke-kun yo necesito hablar contigo respecto a... **-** Sasuke no la dejó terminar por que se le abalanzó besándola apasionadamente.

 **-** No me digas nada ahorita, tan solo espera a escuchar la canción y cuando finalice y me baje del escenario hablamos todo lo que quieras.

Sakura solo le sonrió, lo abrazó del cuello y colocándose de puntillas lo besó tiernamente, pero se tuvieron que separar por la interrupción de Neji.

 **-** Nos están llamando Sasuke, ¡Mueve el culo, coño!

Se separó de Sakura y salió corriendo al escenario, mientras la pelirosa agarró con fuerza el pendrive y se lo guardó mientras se dirigía al frente del escenario, cuando llegó se fijo que las chicas le habían guardado un puesto.

 **-** Algo me dice que los chicos están tramando algo.

 **-** ¿Porque lo dices Ino?

 **-** Por qué nos guardaron estos 4 puestos justo frente al escenario.

 **-** Yo lo que sé es que estoy ansiosa por ver a Neji.

Sin más las cuatro se sentaron y a los minutos salió el presentador.

 **-** Hola de nuevo querido público, les presento la última actuación de este día y para sorpresa de todos, ¡Escucharemos el primer dueto entre Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto!

El público gritó emocionado.

El presentador se bajó del escenario y aparecieron los chicos, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji se acercaron hasta el la parte delantera del escenario donde estaban los micrófonos, el Hyuuga tenía ya su guitarra, Sai se situó en la batería con un micrófono y los otros chicos ocuparon el escenario cada uno en su lugar.

 **-** Esta canción esta titulada: "Aquí Estoy Yo" y mi parte está dedicada a Haruno Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente mientras observaba a Sasuke, este le sonrió.

 **-** Y a la hermosa Hyuuga Hinata de mi parte.

Él rubio le sonrió abiertamente y la pelinegra se sonrojó igual.

Sin más, el violín se escuchó siendo seguido por la voz de Naruto y la batería.

 **Naruto:** _Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez mas, confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás..._

Los ojos azules fijos en los prelados, el sonrojo aumentó.

 **Sasuke** : _Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios, es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar..._

Sasuke observaba detenidamente a la pelirosa, queriendo transmitirle todos sus sentimientos _._

 _"Sakura entiende que no quiero hacerte daño, confía en mi"_

 **Naruto:** _Le pido al sol, que una estrella azul, viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz..._

 **"Coro"**

Sasuke sacó el micrófono y se acercó hasta el borde del escenario cantándole de cerca a Sakura.

 **Sasuke:** _Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor..._

 **Todos:** _No temas yo te cuidare..._

 **Sasuke:** _Sakura solo acéptame..._

 **Sai:** _Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…_

 **Sai-Sasuke:** _Y ayudarte a pintar..._

 **Sai:** _Mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad..._

Sai fijó sus ojos ocuros en Ino, ella lo miro detenidamente _._

 **Sasuke:** _Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti, un nuevo sentimiento y te enseñe a creer entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des..._

Los ojos negros no se separan de los verdes _._

 **Neji:** _Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración, para decir, lo que tú esperas oír de mi..._

Neji observó esos ojos chocolate que lo derriten por dentro.

 **"Coro"**

 **Todos:** _Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor, no temas yo te cuidaré..._

 **Naruto:** _Solo acéptame..._

El Uchiha señalo a la Haruno antes de cantar.

 **Sasuke:** _Dame tus alas, las voy a curar..._

Naruto se acercó al borde del escenario, cantó mientras le extendía el brazo libre a Hinata.

 **Naruto:** _Y de mi mano te invito a volar…_

 **Todos:** _Aquí estoy yo..._

Para sorpresa de todos, el pelinegro se bajó de un salto del escenario quedando justo frente a Sakura.

 **Sasuke:** _Aquí estoy yo..._

 **Todos:** _Abriéndote mi corazón..._

 **Neji:** _Ay mi corazón..._

 **Todos:** _Llenando tú falta de amor..._

 **Naruto:** _Tú falta de amor Hinata..._

Naruto tambien se había bajado del escenario.

 **Todos:** _Cerrándole el paso al dolor..._

 **Sasuke:** _Cerrándole el paso al dolor..._

 **Todos:** _No temas yo te cuidaré..._

 **Naruto:** _Yo te cuidaré Hinata..._

 **Sasuke:** _Siempre te amaré Sakura Haruno..._

Al terminar de cantar el público gritó extasiado, había sido una presentación increíble, las personas no paraban de gritar emocionadas, Sasuke respirando con dificultad le sonrió a Sakura.

 **-** Otro aplauso para los chicos, cerrando el evento con una increíble presentación: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Higurashi Sai...

Como el presentador estaba nombrándolos el rubio y el pelinegro tuvieron que volver al escenario, el público volvió a aplaudirles fuertemente, hicieron una reverencia y salieron por detrás.

 **-** No puedo creerlo... ¡Fue increíble!

 **-** Ni que lo digas, Sai canta muy bien, creo que me enamoré.

 **-** No puedo creer que Naruto-kun haya echo eso, fue muy lindo.

 **-** ¿Que dices Hinata? De Naruto si lo me lo creo, ¿Pero de Sasuke? Sakura realmente le gustas y a ti también te gusta, asi que hazme el favor de dejar de pensar en gafedades y termina de aceptarlo, eso también va contigo Hinata, Naruto es un gran chico.

 **-** Yo quería hablar con él antes de que cantara, iba a hablarle de nosotros, pero no pude y ahora después de esto, ya no tengo mas dudas al respecto.

 **-** Asi me gusta pelirosa ¿Y tu Hina?

 **-** Yo estaba esperando a que Naruto-kun me dijera algo al respecto de nuestra relación para decirle que ya estaba segura de mis sentimientos y que lo aceptaba.

 **-** ¡Que bien! Nuestros hombres se nos declararon hoy a las cuatro, mejor imposible.

Justo en ese momento los chicos se acercaban hacia ellas, Ino fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia donde Sai plantándole un beso.

 **-** TenTen yo... Necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas.

Sasuke fue el mas directo de todos, al acercarse a Sakura sin pensarlo ni pestañear pregunto.

 **-** Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Eso hizo reír a la Haruno, que se acerco hasta él y colocándose de puntitas le susurró **-** Si Sasuke-kun **-** antes de besarlo.

Al final del día, gracias a la canción de Sasuke, todos terminaron juntos y las chicas presumieron a sus novios por todo el instituto.


End file.
